The Final Journey V2
by The Void's Eternal Wanderer
Summary: The story of a youngterminally ill trainer and his fight to find a cure and will soon discover his diseases dark origins or die trying as he travels.  Rewrite of the last story mainly just due to wanting a fresh start on it OCs being accepted.


Here's the next rewrite I'm doing this instead of just updating it because that I just really want to get a fresh start for both of my OC submission stories. The first version of the story will be taken down soon.

OCs that were submitted last time that I'm keeping (Or at least hoping to as long as the senders agree to me using them.):

Nauran by Naruan

Shadow by Fallen-Ryu

Tony Manero by Joshua Chung

PM me with any questions may have. Now the OC submission profile and I'm only accepting OCs through PM ONLY!

Name:

Nickname: (Optional)

Gender:

Age:

Role: (They are companions, rivals, doctors who will travel with Josh and a special group of villains who I'll be accepting OCs for later on and say if companion wither or not you want to compete in gym and league battles.)

Hometown:

Personality: (As detailed as possible the longer it is the better it the chance of being accepted.)

What they think of Josh: (Just anything that may be.)

Love interest: (Describe the kind of person you'd like your OC to be with, but please try not to be to picky. That or just tell me you don't want your OC to be with someone what ever you want.)

History: (For my OC companions you have to have know him at some point, you can be a childhood friend, a ex girlfriend looking to get back together or just be friends again, anything and them knowing each other has to take up your entire history. For any other position this is optional.

Also my reasoning behind this is think if you were terminally ill would you rather spend time with someone you just meet or have known already?)

Appearance: (As detailed as you possibly can make it include things like height weight, skin and hair color, build and anything else you can think of.)

Clothing:

Everyday:

Formal:

Swimwear:

Winter Wear:

Night wear:

Pokemon: (Up to six and they can be from any region.)

-Species:

Nickname: (Optional)

Gender:

Moves: (Up to eight.)

Personality:

Other: (Do they look different form normal members of their species do they were something do they stay outside their pokeball anything. Also I'm only taking three shiny pokemon the first three OCs I accept with shinnies will have them if not then they'll look normal.)

Other: (Anything else about your OC.)

Now my OC's profile.

Name: Joshua Winter

Nickname: Josh

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Role: Main character.

Hometown: Hearthome, Sinnoh.

Personality: Calm, easy going but not lazy, and very realistic. He's level headed and never acts rashly. Always has a plan and never acts before thinking. Is quiet mostly mostly because he is kind of shy, but is never afraid to voice his opinion when needed. Kind and gentle, especially to his pokemon when not training. He's a real softy and can have trouble controlling his emotions at times but that is rare. When training he can train hard but never to much. Loves drawing and sketching scenes, people, or pokemon. He hates it if he misses the chance to sketch something beautiful and/or picturesque. If forced to choose between being a artist or a pokemon trainer he'll chose his art. Loves to go for nighttime walks and stargaze.

What they think of Josh:

History: Josh had a normal life growing up he was happy with his family. He left on his pokemon journey when he was ten. Two years later he had won the Sinnoh and Kanto leagues he got world of his family. They were all killed in a car accident with a drunk driver a few months before his thirteenth birthday. A month after his birthday he suddenly collapsed while traveling. A pedestrian saw him collapse and took him to the hospital.

At first it was though to be a really bad case of Pneumonia but as time progressed they doctor weren't able to identify if and found it was a unknown disease. They checked medical databases in every region but nothing. Josh has been in the hospital sense then.

Appearance: Shaggy light blond hair, icy blue eyes, his once lightly tanned skin has turned pall, he used to have a slim but muscular build but is becoming very skinny height 4'11", weight 110.

Clothing:

Everyday clothes: Blue jean jacket, red short sleeve shirt, navy blue pants, red running shoes, a black one strap backpack, and a set of framless reading glasses.

Formal: Blue blazer, blue dress pants, black dress shoes, red dress shirt, and black tie.

Swimwear: Blue trunks with a red vertical strip on the side, blue flip flops, a white button up shirt keep open with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and black mirrored sunglasses with red frames.

Night wear: White short sleeve shirt, blue comfortable shorts, and black moccasin slippers.

Winter Wear: Brown boots, heavy blue jacket, black winter pants tucked into the boots, red gloves, and a black scarf.

Pokemon:

-Species: Garchomp

Nickname: Ryia

Gender: Female

Moves: Draco meteor, brick break, dragon claw, dragon rush, dragon tail, flamethrower, giga impact, earthquake.

Personality: Serious most of the time but can relax and have a good time at times.

Other: Wears a dragon fang around her neck held by a silver chain.

-Species: Magmortar

Nickname: Pyro

Gender: Male

Moves: Thunder punch, solar beam, sunny day, flamethrower, fire blast, over heat, fire punch, thunder shock.

Personality: Passionate, competitive, and always looking for a challenge.

Other: Wears a black headband.

-Species: Milotic

Nickname: Siren

Gender: Female

Moves: Twister, aqua tail, mirror coat, hydro pump, water pulse, ice beam, blizzard, aqua ring.

Personality: Quiet, soft spoken, and very motherly.

Other: Wears a silver scarf around her neck.

-Species: Bisharp

Nickname: Knight

Gender: Male

Moves: Metal claw, iron head, slash, guillotine, night slash, brick break, aerial ace, poison jab.

Personality: More of a loner and likes to be alone, but will work with others if needed.

Other: His colors are slightly darker then a normal Bisharp.

-Species: Gardevoir

Nickname: Grace

Gender: Female

Moves: Teleport, psychic, magical leaf, future sight, healing wish, hypnosis, dream eater, shadow ball.

Personality: Very kind, gentle, friendly, and is rarely away from Josh.

Other: Her hair is longer then a normal Gardevoir's and fallows Josh around outside her pokeball.

-Species: Sceptile

Nickname: Forest

Gender: Male

Moves: Leaf blade, x scissor, leaf storm, solar beam, dragon claw, brick break, energy ball, night slash.

Personality: Calm, level headed, and always looking out for others.

Other: Wears a blue bandana around his head.

Other: Practices Tai Chi and keeps a journal.

Now a preview mini chapter:

VVVVVVV

(Josh's POV.)

(In the Sinnoh National Memorial Hospital.)

The steady beep of the heart monitor is the only I hear. I've been here for two months and it's the same routine, the doctors comes take samples and runs tests. But the result is always the same they don't know anything about my disease they don't know where it came from, how I got it, or how to cure it. They say I've got only months to live but the disease can change at anytime and I could be dead in days if not hours if the disease changes in anyway.

I turn to the side of bed and look at the picture of my family and me together. My dad, mom, and younger sister together at the beach, it was taken two years ago. Thinking about them brought tears to my eyes but I have to stay strong they would want it that way.

I'm was beginning to doze off when I hear the door open, it wasn't time for the doctors to come back. I turned to look at the door and smiled at the sight of several familiar faces.

VVVVVVV

That's all for now.


End file.
